Eternity Is Waiting
by GlodenTwilight
Summary: Fisrt fanfiction hope you like it! Edward changes bella... will they get married? will anyone try to mess up their relationship? vitoria? jake? you'll just have to wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy. Please give me some good advice. I'm still not sure exactly where to go with this. Thanks again for reading!!! Please review

I don't own twilight

The truth about Heaven- Armor for Sleep

Eternity Is Waiting

Chapter 1

Edward and I had been sitting in his room watching the sunset. Twilight was my favorite time of day. Its golden rays were shining through Edward's room. The sparkle of his skin still had me amazed I don't think I would ever be able to get over his beauty. It couldn't have been a more charming moment. I was sitting on his lap. My head resting on his shoulder, I was humming to the soft classical music in the background. This would be my last as a human. Eternity was waiting…

"Bella you're absolutely sure about this?" he said. This had to be the millionth time he asked.

"Of course!" I said raising my voice a little. I just want to be with him forever.

"There is no going back after this you know." He sighed

I moved from his lap at this point I had to get up walk around or a least try to. I pushed myself off his lap trying to stride across the room. I fell of course what else should I expect I was only human, but not for long. Edward was already picking me up the crooked smile of his was making me lose my train of thought.

"Please be more careful love" He was already shaking form trying not to laugh at me. My face was turning a light shade of red from embarrassment. I didn't say a word I just got up and walked closer to the view of the sparkling starry night sky that was suspended over Forks. This was a cloudless night and I couldn't have wished for anything better.

I could feel his graze from across the room. "Edward…" I pulled my eyes away from the sky and back to my angel. His eyes were a sparkling topaz the brightest it ever seen them. "I love you more than anything, and I would do anything for you. You know how much I want this, not just for me but for us." He got up and walked over to me at a slow pace for him. His arms slipped around my waist."I know and I love you too. And I would do anything for you." His voice and touch was dazzling me I just couldn't help it. "I'm just worried that I will hurt or kill you. I couldn't live with myself." He was no longer looking into my eyes but out into the forest. I saw shame and frustration crossing through his eyes. "Please change me; I want to be with you forever." I sighed pushing my body closer to his and leaning my head against his stone chest. He didn't say anything for a while he was deep in concentration. I was almost afraid to break the silence. I moved my head looking up into his eyes once more. I reached my hand to his cheek stroking it and pushing him to look down at me. My eyes were pleading with him.

"Bella I love you.' He breathed. His breath was more than I could handle I was going to pass out if he didn't do something soon. My heartbeat was racing out of my chest when he brought his mouth to lips. His icy lips almost burned mine when they touched mine I moaned as I ran my hands through his messy hair. He trailed the kisses down my jaw line. Light little kisses until he reached my throat. He inhaled my scent deeply before he kissed my neck. In a second his venom coated teeth were sinking in to my flesh. My breath was caught in my throat, everything was spinning. My last conscious thoughts were a mix between my love for Edward and the burning pain starting to spread.

I hope you enjoyed!! Please review. Please give me some helpful feed back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!!! I don't own twilight.**

**The Best of Me- The Starting Line **

Eternity Is Waiting

The Change

Edward's point of view

All I could see was my Bella. Her hands trembled as they tightly grasped my shirt for some support. Her pulse was pounding threw my entire body as the blood was flowing from her veins and into my mouth. This was sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I had to pull away soon or I would kill her. I broke away from her, letting her go completely. She tumbled to the ground a small cry escaped from her lips and it wouldn't be the last. I was looking down at her she was trembling on the floor from the loss of blood or was it because if the pain that I had caused her. I knew it was both. I was breathing heavily with my hands down on my knees I was trying to catch a breath of fresh air to calm myself. It wasn't working very well. All I could look at was my Bella.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, the door burst open immediately. He had been waiting right outside just like I had asked.

"Edward, oh thank god." He walked across the room gracefully kneeling at Bella's side, picking her up and placing her gently on my couch. I was shaking from head to toe. He was checking her over making sure she was alright. "She will be fine Edward. Just three days and she will be fine." He paused looking up to me. I could see the concern in his eyes. "Are you alright Edward?" He said this slowly making sure I wasn't going to freak out. I knew I had to be strong for me and Bella I Couldn't be weak in her time of need. She was mumbling something completely incoherent.

"I am as fine as I'm going to be in this situation. I have to be strong for her. I tried so hard Carlisle. It was so hard to stop I didn't think I would actually be able to." I went to Bella and kneeling down next to her. Taking her hand in mine and bringing to my lips kissing it gently. "Bella I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I won't leave you I swear. Nothing can take you away from me I won't let it. I'll be brave for you darling please just stay strong. You'll get through this, I'll help you." In between words I placed soft gentle kisses on her shaking hands. She was so lovely.

"Edward!! It Hurts Oh God It Hurts!!! Please Hold Me... It Burns!!!" She was gasping breaths with tears rolling down her cheeks. This was the only thing I could understand from her. I pulled her up and sat next to her. I let her body lean on mine for support. I was trying to quiet her screams of pain that I would forever hear in my mind. I was humming her lullaby softly for her. The screaming and thrashing was turning into whimpers and shuddering. Carlisle's thoughts were bouncing around my head. I had taken a lot of blood but Bella would be alright. He didn't understand how I could stay like this with her. He couldn't understand how I could listen and see all the pain that she was in. I loved Bella I refused to leave her I had done this to her and I would not let her out of arms reach.

"I can't leave her by herself. I have to make this as easy as possible for her. I can't lose her not now." He nodded his head and silent agreement then left my room quickly to tell the others that I had finally gone through with my promise to Bella. They already knew of course. They could hear every word spoken between us this evening. Bella had passed out at my side. I sighed in relief that she would get some sleep and rest through the pain. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Jasper!" I called out to him although not loud enough to wake Bella. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed looking at me with a painful expression on his face. He could feel her pain of course!

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I forgot but I'll try to make this fast. Could you make Bella sleep through this? All of it? Or try to subside the pain with your power. At tight smile played across his lips. He nodded. "I'll try Edward but, I can't make you any promises." He spoke clearly but he was strained. "Thank you so much." He closed his eyes in concentration. I could feel the vibes of tiredness and calm emit through the room. Bella was visible relaxing and falling into a deeper sleep. A hoarse sigh escaped her lips. And she settled. Before I had the chance to look up Jasper had dashed from the doorway and bolted down the stairs to the front door. I didn't know which was worse for him the feeling of the transformation or the extreme blood lust he was fighting. "Thank you Jasper." It was barely a whisper but I knew he could hear it perfectly. I closed my eyes finally able to relax a little.

Two days and some hours passed like that. Bella had tossed and turned but thankfully she stayed asleep. Her mumblings had become constant through her uneasy sleep. Here and there I could make out an I love you or my name but there wasn't much else I could make out even with my improved hearing. Her body had been through a few changes. Her face was always how I had seen it. Her inner beauty shinning through. Her lips were fuller, her cheek bones higher. Her skin visibly paler. She was dazzling. Her body had curves now in all the right places and I couldn't get over her beauty even if I tried. I could hear her heart speeding up it was deafening. Her eyes were starting to open and she was waking for the worst part. I looked down at her with complete love and sadness in my eyes.

Bella's Point Of View

My heart was going to burst out of my chest. I was gasping for breaths I would be clawing at my chest if they weren't restrained. Edward hands were locked around my wrists as if he knew exactly what I was thinking about doing. My cries were growing louder and my voice was shaking and cracking. "Edward!!! Oh...God Help…Ahhhh." My head bowed down the tears rolling form my face and dropping down to my dirty cloths. My angel was trying to whisper words of comfort but I couldn't hear him properly my heart was going crazy. I was trying to curl up into a ball I couldn't do much else.

Then I felt the whole world stop around me. My heart stopped completely, my tears faded from my eyes. My screams died. I was dead. My angel was still with me. His hands had dropped from my wrists. He was looking into my eyes. There was so my love and compassion in his eyes I couldn't speak. His breath was taken away at the sight of me. I reached up to feel his stony cold cheek, but as my finger tips touched him he felt soft and a little warm. It was amazing.

"I Love You." It was barely a whisper but it left both our lips at the same moment.

Oh yeah!! I did it I wrote another chapter. And it actually kinda long!!! Please please tell me what you think!! Review please I need to know if I'm doing a good job. Come on give me some feedback people!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight!!

All Of You Love - HelloGoodBye

Bella's Point Of View

We lay in each other's arms for hours or maybe it was just minutes. Time didn't matter anymore. The burden of being human could be lifted from my shoulder and I could enjoy my exstistence with Edward now. It made me smile and I don't think that I would ever be able to stop. I turned around to face Edward looking up through my eye lashes at him I need to test the ideas that were zooming around. Did I now have that dazzling power that he used against me?

"Bella…you...Umm…" He stuttered. Was my Edward stuttering? Was that possible? I couldn't hold in the giggles that were raking through my whole body. His eyes held that glazed over look for a moment but, before I could even try to stop laughing he shook his head trying to clear it. Edward was one step ahead as always. He was aware of my plans and a small smirk was playing across his lips. There was a certain mischievous gleam in his eyes that I knew all too well. He pulled his arms away from my waist and readjusted himself with his arms crossed. I was trying to get a hold of myself but the look on his face was priceless. He was pouting trying at the same time not to laugh at me. My laugh was foreign to me it was like a wind chime it was lovely. I shaking so hard by the look on Edwards face that I fell from the couch.

"Ouch." Escaped from my lips as I hit the floor. That did it though. Edward was beside himself cracking up. He was grabbing him stomach rolling over. We both knew it didn't hurt when I hit the floor I guess old habits die hard. I'm so lucky I couldn't blush or it would have been worse. I sat up grabbing him by the shirt and making him fall on top of me.

"Is me falling really that funny Edward? I was hoping to lose my klutziness." I was looking directly at him my lips just inches from his. "Bella you know I will love you no matter how prone to accidents you are. And yes it was hilarious." He smirked putting his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. I scowled but I couldn't hold it for long his breathe was wafting across my face and I couldn't think. I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers drifting through his hair, my nails gently raking across his head. He trembled under my hold and I took the opportunity to press my lips against his.

"Now now Miss. Swan aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" Edward pulled himself up off of me and back on to the couch. I had a confused look on my face. If he was going to be a tease two could play at this game. I pulled myself up and walked to the door reaching for the knob. "I'm not sure I would do that if I were you. " He said before a small chuckle escaped from his lips. "Oh really? And why would that be Mr. Cullen." I was defiantly staring at him now, my hand still on the door knob about to turn it. "You do know that they're six very excited vampires waiting for you. And I'm not very sure if I'm going to be able to protect you from an energized Alice and Emmett." I looked between Edward and the door contemplating my choice and then it was my turn to smirk. "Is the almighty Edward finally backing down from protecting his little weak Bella?" Sarcasm dripped from every word. Instead of responding to my little comment a playful growl emitted from his chest and he rushed at me. I tried to brace myself before he got to me but he had already grabbed me around the waist and we were flying down the stairs into the living room before I could protest

Please read and review. I'm not sure if I really like this chapter. Well I do but the other chapters were a little more on the serious side. Please let me know what you think!! Thanks so much for readying! Oh yeah before I forget I'm really sorry it takes me so long to update. So please let me know if I should update faster with shorter chapters. Or if you guys wanna wait longer for longer chapter let me know. Im a slow writer please forgive me.


End file.
